Sensualism
by amidoh
Summary: G1. Megatron x Starscream. Sequel to Diagnosis. Starscream has had his fun, and Megatron takes it upon himself to remind his treacherous lieutenant just who is in charge.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise, Transformers and associated stuffs are property of Hasbro/Takara and the various comic publishing companies.

**Author Note:** Friv, this is _still_ all your fault TT

* * *

**Sensualism**

****

The first thing that Starscream noticed when he awoke and switched on his optics was that he was tied very securely to a seat, wrists pinned behind the backrest and ankles spread and fastened to the chair legs.

The second and third things he noticed were that his null rays were gone. That was to be expected, at least; he often mislaid them after imbibing copious amounts of energon. They usually turned up about two days later, embedded in the ceiling of his quarters, or, occasionally (and rather more worryingly), embedded in Reflector. Primus knew how they managed _that_, especially since he could not ever recall having any sort of intimate meeting with_ any _of the Reflector guys.

Wait just a moment - he hadn't even _had_ that much, and even the worst of hangovers didn't leave him feeling quite so disconcertingly... well, _lustful_ would be the most accurate way to describe it. It felt as though every sensor in his body was alive and tingling in anticipation just from the cool breeze that was wafting over the heated metal. Absently, he strained against the energy bonds that kept him in place, both trying to escape the tantalising sensations and futilely attempting to press against the air for more.

"Patience, beauty." The voice caressed his audios and the seeker looked up at the sound, stuck somewhere between embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position and irritation at being restrained. His ire only grew when he saw just who it was striding towards him and exuding an air of cocky domination.

"What the frag did you _do_ to me, Megatron!?" The air commander demanded furiously, though the slight waver in his tone meant that it did not come out quite as menacing as he had meant it to. The smirk on Megatron's face widened, and his only response was to press the palm of his hand firmly against the golden canopy on Starscream's chest.

Starscream writhed. His head fell back and his mouth opened in a silent moan, even as his central processor registered disbelief at the effect the simple touch was having on him.

He was brought out of his bliss abruptly as a horribly familiar circular shape pressed into the throat he had willingly exposed to his leader. He recognised it by touch as the barrel of that Primus-forsaken fusion cannon – but even _that_ contact, as unnerving as it was, sent surprisingly pleasurable signals to his mechano-cortex. There was something definitely _not right_ with him. He shouldn't be this responsive.

"Normally, the punishment for anyone pulling something like your stunt in the surgery would be termination," Megatron purred, his vocaliser right next to Starscream's audios. The seeker shivered, trying to tilt his head away but wincing when that only impaled his neck further on the cannon, "but I have something _special _in mind for you, my treacherous jet."

"_What have you done to me_...?" Starscream choked, his voice barely more than a breathless whimper.

This time, Megatron brought up a small, clear bottle and dangled it before Starscream's red eyes. Presumably, before he had got his hands on it, it had been full; now only the dregs remained, staining the transparent glass a jarring neon blue. A sinking feeling of comprehension manifested in the seeker as he stared at the unobtrusive container.

"You _spiked_ my _energon_!?" He demanded, apprehensively turning his focus up to Megatron's gloating face. All right, _yes_ he deserved some sort of retribution after that stunt he had pulled in Hook's medical bay, as enjoyable as it had been, but a Transformer's drink was off-limits! There was etiquette, there were _rules_, there were...

There were Megatron's hands on his waist ohPrimusohPrimusohPrimus...

"W-what _is_ that slag?" He questioned as tremors coursed their way through his fuselage.

"Oh, just a little something that Mixmaster put together for me." Megatron regarded the empty bottle disinterestedly, allowing his optics to rove over his bound seeker. Oh _yes_, revenge was sweet. "He mentioned something along the lines of mixing sildenafil citrate with some sort of benzodiazepine and Cybertroid alloy to make it effective on mechanical lifeforms... does that mean anything to you, or am I going to have to explain it in monosyllabic words?"

"Ben-benzodiazepine I know, they have hypnotic sedative effects on organic life, the Cybertroid would make it effect me, th-that explains the... the weakness..." Starscream muttered, struggling to concentrate on speaking as Megatron's hands moved from his waist up his chassis to toy with the vents on his chest. "But Sil-sildenafil citrate?"

Here Megatron smirked a truly evil expression.

"The humans call it Viagra. Apparently it has some rather interesting effects on our circuits when mixed with cybertronium element. Wouldn't you agree?"

Starscream glared pure hatred at Megatron as the warlord moved his hand up to stroke the grey face before him, speaking through grit teeth, "I am going to rip you apart for this, Megatron, you... you..."

By now, Megatron had moved even closer to his captive, slotting one of his silver legs between Starscream's spread limbs. His lips trailed down the seam from the air commander's optic to his chin, tracing the jawline before cherishing a dark cheek.

".. you..." Starscream gave up trying to recall the biting insult that had been on the tip of his tongue when Megatron nipped at the sensitive metal of his throat. He was not above begging, not when it was _this_ good. "Oh Primus keepdoingthat..."

Coldly, the tyrant pulled back, right back, out of Starscream's limited reach. A screech of frustration tore itself from the seeker's vocaliser as he strained against his bonds, bucking against the chair and desperately trying to follow the touch.

"This is a punishment, Starscream." Megatron chastised his treacherous lieutenant disdainfully. "I think you're enjoying it too much for it to really deter you from another mutiny."

"I'm – not – enjoying – it – at – all – you – damn – bastard - !"

"So I'm adding to your already extensive list of crimes against me compulsive lying and calling me a 'damn bastard'..." For a moment, the tyrant's optics were cold and hard, with no indication of the game he was playing showing through, and when he spoke, his voice carried little but contempt instead of the sensuous purr he had been assaulting Starscream's audio receptors with. Then, as quickly as it had arrived, the terrible aura of fury had dissipated and Megatron was back to tormenting his helpless officer, running his hand provocatively along his fusion cannon with a seductively evil smirk. Starscream shuddered, his head falling to rest his chin on his chest in defeat as his leader spoke."I had no idea you were such a masochist, Starscream."

"I'm not a masochist." The seeker protested feebly.

"You seem to invite enough punishment."

"Tch."

"Or," The warlord moved in a glide back to Starscream, trailing his fingers along one of the seams in the metal of the jet's thigh, "is it simply that you like having my attention on you? My _hands_ on you...?"

This time, Starscream could not repress the moan that threatened at his vocal processor, and it fell from his heated lip components in a fevered answer to Megatron's question. Damndamndamn_damn_, he would have to remember to ask Mixmaster for some of this drug, it was so... so... oh, Primus, it was _exquisite_...

Black hands moved their tortuous touches from his thighs to his wings and a haze set over his optics, making it hard to see, making it hard to _think_, making it hard to do anything except keep making those pleased little noises and hope that they encouraged Megatron to keep going. Over his wings, one hand on each, a position which brought his leader's silver chest to press into the golden canopy and Starscream squirmed under the intimate contact.

Mm, and Megatron's mouth on the side of his neck, teasing the cables there perfectly, so perfectly, with his teeth, grazing over them in a light caress before biting down to separate one from the bundle only to smooth over the abused metal again. It was a euphoric mix of ecstasy and agony.

And it stopped all too suddenly.

Megatron had withdrawn again, studying with exaggerated care a splash of energon on his fingers from a fresh wound he had caused by teasing Starscream's neck with his teeth. Then, making sure Starscream could see him, he licked the purple stain away. The air commander shivered, unable to stop himself from whimpering; the pleasurable haze was fading at the loss of Megatron's touch, and that would have been enough to entice him to be vocal, even without the drug.

The leader of the Decepticons made as if to leave the room, which caused Starscream to call out his name in panic.

"Megatron, wait, don't go!"

He turned towards his prisoner slightly, pasting an expression of boredom on his face.

"What is it, Starscream?"

"Don't go, don't leave me like this!" The air commander implored, his limbs still jerking involuntarily against the bonds.

"Someone will be around to untie you when I feel you have served your sentence." Megatron responded coldly, turning away again. Once again, he was halted by Starscream's panicky shriek.

"N-no, no! That's not what I meant! Don't leave me like _this_, Megatron, _please_ finish me...!"

At the please, Megatron smirked and circled round to face the distressed jet.

"How do I know that you will learn from this, Starscream? How do I know that you won't just go and betray me again?" He pressed, voice low, as he prowled around the bound figure.

"I, I promise I won't, Megatron, I promise!"

"You've made promises before and never kept them, why should this time be any different?"

Starscream shook his head in an attempt to clear it; thinking was almost impossible, and he struggled to find excuses for his persistent treachery even when he was sober and _not_ pumped to the vents with aphrodisiacs.

"_Please_, I'll do _anything_-!" He moaned, his head falling back over his shoulder as his optics flickered.

Megatron swept up to the trembling seeker, thrusting his face to the side of the dark helmet where the audio receptors were most sensitive and whispering in a low growl:

"Who is your leader, Starscream...?"

"M-Megatron is..." Came the quiet response.

"I can't hear you!"

"Megatron!"

"_Scream it_!"

"_Megatron_!" Starscream screeched, arching himself in the perfect display of submission as he acknowledged and obeyed his master. Megatron smirked in triumph, satisfied that Starscream had learned his place – at least until the next time he needed to be disciplined.

Rewarding his pet by renewing his sensuous stroking, Megatron moved so that he was almost sat on Starscream's lap. Starscream jolted uncontrollably as his thighs were again assaulted by the warlord's graceful hands, his head falling forwards to rest on the cool metal Megatron's shoulder. The contrast against his heated forehead heightened his lust, and he writhed beneath his master's hands. So close, now, so close...

Starscream was tipped over the edge as Megatron tilted his head back with one hand and kissed him.

Electric pulses, so hot they were almost burning, shot through his body and he arched up against Megatron, the dull whine of his vents overwhelming his hearing as they tried to cool his overheating systems. The intense sensation coursed into his spark, into his cerebro-circuits, into his everything and he called Megatron's name once before the sheer force of his overload sent him offline.

---

Megatron had already gone when Starscream regained consciousness. The energon chains that had kept him on the chair were gone with him, and his null rays were lying on the floor by his feet. Barely managing to gather the energy to reach down and reattach them, the air commander settled back in the chair, staring at the purple metal ceiling. Who knew that the tyrant would have been inventive enough to take human drugs and modify them to work on Transformers? It had been an unexpected and deeply_ exciting_ new angle. Certainly worthy of further exploration.

Hmm. He could recharge now and be at the bridge in time for Megatron's next oration. Starscream drew up a mental list of various derogatory things he would be able to whisper to his wing mates in that speech, about how their leader was a coward, about how the war would have already been won if he,_ Starscream_, led...

Whispered just loud enough for Megatron to hear, of course.

Otherwise it just wouldn't be _fun_, would it? 


End file.
